Max’s Drag Race Season 1
The first season of Max‘s Drag Race was announced on January 20, 2020. The winner of Max’s Drag Race receives a cash prize of $100,000, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a year’s supply of Absolut Vodka, and a luxurious two month getaway to The Alpina Gstaad Resort in Switzerland. The queen crowned as “Max’s Next Drag Superstar” was Charity, while Holly won the title of Miss Congeniality. The cast has been revealed! * Coco D’Lite * Mao * Tyra Foxxx * Charity * Holly * Melanin Goddess * Kitty Litter * Giant Bratz * Ophelia B. Fierce * Ivana Wilde Contestants Progress Episode 1 ”Drag On A Dime” - Aired February 1, 2020 * Guest Judge: Maisie Williams * Mini Challenge: Strike a pose while water is being dumped on you * Mini Challenge Winner: Giant Bratz * Main Challenge: Make a look made of unconventional materials from the dollar store * Main Challenge Winner: Charity * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from Fierce Queen * Bottom Two: Holly and Kitty Litter * Lipsync Song: “Emotions” by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Kitty Litter * Farewell Message: “Thas riggery luv -kitty litter” * 9 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 2 “Drag Up Your Birthday” - Aired February 3, 2020 * Guest Judge: Opulence * Mini Challenge: Pose while confetti is being launched at you * Mini Challenge Winner: Tyra Foxxx * Main Challenge: Get into teams and make a comedic birthday performance * Runway Theme: Birthday Party Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Melanin Goddess and Holly * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from CoolHaus Ice Cream * Bottom Two: Ivana Wilde and Mao * Lipsync Song: “This Little Girl” by Cady Groves * Eliminated: Ivana Wilde * Farewell Message: “Well I’m out, but nobody can be as WILDE as me! -ivana wilde” * 8 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 3 “Girl Group Music Videos” - Aired February 3, 2020 * Guest Judges: Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall, Perrie Edwards, and Leigh-Anne Pinnock * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Melanin Goddess * Main Challenge: Get in groups and make a music video * Runway Theme: Deadliest Snatch (Fishy Drag) * Main Challenge Winner: Charity * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from Drag by Chariel * Bottom Two: Giant Bratz and Coco D’Lite * Lipsync Song: “Power” by Little Mix * Eliminated: Giant Bratz and Coco D’Lite * Farewell Messages: “oof looks like d’lite is out -coco” and “I will never forget this experience, thank y’all for being so kind -giant bratz” * 6 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 4 “The Housekeeping Ball” - Aired February 4, 2020 * Guest Judge: Kim Petras * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Charity * Main Challenge: Make three looks for the Housekeeping Ball - Cleaning Couture (an outfit based on a cleaning supply), Chambermaid Extraordinaire (dress up like a fabulous maid), and Housekeeping Eleganza Extravaganza (a look based on their assigned rooms, bathroom, kitchen, etc.) * Main Challenge Winners: Ophelia B. Fierce and Charity * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from Elea’s Closet * Bottom Two: Holly and Mao * Lipsync Song: “Heart To Break” by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Holly * Farewell Message: “I had so much fun! Good luck to all! -holly” Episode 5 “Hey Kitty Girl” - Aired February 5, 2020 * Guest Judge: Trixie Mattel * Mini Challenge: Vogue to “Vogue“ by Madonna * Mini Challenge Winner: Tyra Foxxx * Main Challenge: Write a verse to RuPaul’s “Kitty Girl” and perform * Runway Theme: Kitty Cat Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Tyra Foxxx * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from Fierce Queen * Bottom Two: Ophelia B. Fierce and Mao * Lipsync Song: “Express Yourself” by Madonna * Eliminated: Mao * Farewell Message: “On’nanoko o aishi teru! (Love you girls!) xoxo Mao” * 4 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 6 “Sissy That Top 3” - Aired February 5, 2020 * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Main Challenge: Perform to RuPaul’s “Sissy That Walk” * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Eliminated: Ophelia B. Fierce * Top 3: Charity, Tyra Foxxx, and Melanin Goddess * Farewell Message: “oh wow” * 3 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 7 “The Finish Line” * Eliminated (no Lipsync): Tyra Foxxx * Lipsync Song: “Disturbia” by Rihanna * Winner of Max’s Drag Race Season 1: Charity * Runner Up: Melanin Goddess * Miss Congeniality: Holly Category:Seasons Category:Max’s Drag Race